


To Me, From ?

by Kroko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Christmas, Fluff, High School, M/M, Young Derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroko/pseuds/Kroko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UA] Derek est le genre de sportif populaire et solitaire qui étudie à Beacon Hills High School, sans attache et sans amis. Mais avec un secret. Et la série de cadeaux anonymes pour le moins étranges qu'il reçoit le fait s'interroger sur l'identité de la personne qui connait apparemment très bien son emploi du temps, ses habitudes et le code du cadenas de son casier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Me, From ?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Teen Wolf ne m'appartiens pas, sinon nous serions plongé dans la 3B depuis le début ! Jeff Davis, nous t'applaudissons (même si tu nous fait du mal !)
> 
> Rating : K+. J'ai fais dans le fluffy, même si deux-trois mots un peu cru ce sont glissés entre les lignes.
> 
> Pairing : Comme si j'allais trahir le plus gros fandom de TW et écrire autre chose que du Sterek... Non, sans rire, il y a des couples intéressants, mais pour moi cela reste le best !
> 
> Situation : UA. Derek et Stiles ont le même âge. Pas plus d'infos où je spoil !
> 
> Note de l'auteur : C'était un OS de Noel que j'ai d'abord posté sur ff.net ! Enjoy !

La première fois qu'il avait vu ce papier cadeau rouge foncé pailleté de bleu et jaune, Derek avait froncé les sourcils dans ce genre d'angle étrange qu'il est le seul a maîtriser. Il s'était saisi de l'objet non identifié et avait jeté un regard aux alentours pour voir si le responsable de cette farce était présent. Mais les couloirs étaient pleins de lycéens se retrouvant les uns les autres, certains joyeux et d'autres a la mine totalement défaitiste. Le tout dans un brouhaha immense et une agitation énorme.

 

Puis il avait haussé les épaules, se disant «Un cadeau à la rentrée, pourquoi pas après tout ?».

 

La chaleur de ce mois d’Août le rendait plus grognon que d'habitude et il râlait de devoir recommencer les cours aussi tôt. Reprendre le lycée fin Août au lieu de début Septembre, une vraie connerie oui ! La moitié de son cerveau lui soufflait l'idée d'aller se jeter dans la piscine de Beacon Hills High School et d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Et l'autre était à présent focalisé sur ce cadeau impromptu.

 

Il trouva étonnant que quelqu'un ai eu le temps de venir glisser cette chose large et plate -et lourde aussi- dans son casier avant qu'il n'arrive. Lui qui détestait arriver en retard se pointait au lycée presque toujours avec quinze minutes d'avance. Sans doute le fait que ladite personne mystère connaissait aussi la combinaison de son cadenas aurait dû lui paraître suspect.

 

Mais pour être honnête, il s'en fichait complètement. Derek n'avait presque rien à cacher. Presque.

 

Alors il ouvrit le cadeau et se retrouva avec un manuel d'astronomie de 800 pages dans les mains. Un haussement de sourcils plus tard, il ouvrit le livre pour voir si le criminel avait eu l'audace de signer son méfait. Mais non. Le livre était si neuf qu'il eu l'impression qu'il était gardé sous verre. Il aurait pu défoncer le crâne de quelqu'un avec cet énorme boukin et ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui offrait un truc pareil. Il se fichait éperdument des galaxies, des planètes et du système solaire. Son truc, c'était les maths et le sport. Pas ce genre de science qui lui paraissait à la limite de l'ésotérisme.

 

Il soupira et le posa dans son casier avant de froisser le papier cadeau dans ses mains. Il récupéra son sac à ses pieds et longea une longue allée, trouvant une poubelle et y jetant sa boule scintillante. Et en relevant le regard, il croisa celui du fils du shérif. Un éclair traversa sa colonne vertébrale et il détourna rapidement les yeux de Stilinski junior.

 

Pas lui.

 

Il ne voulait pas le voir. Pas quand il était en train de transpirer et qu'il venait de recevoir un cadeau débile de la part d'une hypothétique admiratrice farfelue. Son premier amour le dévisageait avec ses yeux brillants de malice et il avait l'impression de ressembler à un frigo amovible face a la beauté longiligne de Stiles.

 

Il pouffa tout seul à cette pensée et lança un dernier regard à l'autre garçon, et soupira en voyant qu'il l'observait toujours avec un léger sourire qu'il interpréta comme moqueur. Il maudissait déjà cette journée.

 

 

ooOOOoo

 

La seconde fois qu'il avait aperçu ce papier cadeau, il s'était tapé le front avec la main.

 

Il sortait de son entraînement de basket et venait récupérer ses livres pour le lendemain. Et son regard était tombé sur un deuxième énorme cadeau. A peine quelques semaines après le précédent.

 

Après le premier, il avait raconté à son seul ami -et accessoirement membre de sa famille-, Peter qu'une personne à priori un peu paumée en matière de présents devait l’apprécier. Ou le déprécier, au vue de la galère qu'il s'était tapé a traîner cet énorme livre chez lui et a monter tous les escaliers du manoir familial.

Il entendait encore le rire sadique de son oncle et les railleries de Laura. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec son habituelle attitude d'ours mal léché et avait jeté un regard assassin a ce pauvre boukin.

 

Étais-ce réellement un cadeau au final ? Il en doutait un peu. Mais sa curiosité prit le pas sur sa raison et il ouvrit le paquet, non sans maudire son poids.

 

Un manuel sur l'anatomie humaine.

 

Un seul mot. REELLEMENT ? Il n'en revenait pas. Le prenait-on vraiment pour le débile profond comme le décrivait les rumeurs à son sujet ? Il savait qu'il ne brillait pas dans beaucoup de matière mais de là à lui offrir ce genre de truc !

 

On se payait carrément sa gueule. Il en était convaincu. Et quand Derek Hale est énervé, c'est grâce a la courbe de ses sourcils qu'on le devine. Il fourra le gros livre dans son sac et déchira le papier cadeau en petits morceaux avant de tout jeter a la poubelle. Il s'autorisa un grognement de satisfaction, les couloirs étaient vides, il partait en dernier, comme après chaque entraînements.

 

Le petit malin qui lui offrait ces conneries devait aussi le savoir. Le cadeau -vraiment ?- n'était pas dans son casier ce matin là et à la pause de midi non plus. Seule solution, on l'avait déposé pendant qu'il était sur le terrain a suer avec la bande de babouins manchots qui lui servait d'équipe.

 

Il sortit de l'établissement, croisant le chieur réputé professeur Harris et traça sa route jusqu'à sa voiture pour ne pas avoir a parler avec ce distributeur d'heures de colle. Et dans sa précipitation il ne vit pas l'ombre devant lui et lui rentra dedans comme un bulldozer. La personne lâcha un cri de surprise et tomba à la renverse, entraînant Derek dans sa chute.

 

Celui ci ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé et il aperçu avec horreur deux orbes noisettes à quelques centimètres de lui. Stiles. Encore.

 

Il espérait que la pénombre de cette soirée de Septembre cachait le rougissement qu'il savait présent sur ses joues. Il était totalement avachi sur le fils Stilinki, et il priait pour penser à autre chose que son corps collé à celui de ce garçon qui hantait ses pensées et ses nuits depuis si longtemps. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le moment. Bien que son regard se perdit sur les longs cils des yeux de Stiles et dévala ses joues pour cartographier les grains de beauté qui s'y trouvait.

Il aurait voulu les imprimer dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

 

Mais quelque chose empêcha le processus de scanner de l'adolescent. La voix douce et perplexe de Stiles.

 

«Derek ? Est ce que ça va ?»

 

Il semblait soucieux et son ton tira ledit Derek de sa contemplation. Il se fustigea intérieurement d’être la victime consentante de ses hormones et se leva avant d'aider Stiles à faire de même.

 

Il chercha une excuse et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut quelque chose de tellement con qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts pendant un moment.

 

«Excuse moi. A cause du poids de mon sac, j'ai pas pu freiner. C'est la faute de ce satané manuel débile !»

 

Et un grand sourire avait fleurit sur les lèvres de Stiles, mais Derek avait tout de suite remarqué l'absence de la lueur joyeuse dans son regard. Quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un, on apprend très vite a remarquer ce genre de chose. Derek en était la preuve vivante.

Lui qui se foutait de tout et de tout le monde pouvait dire en après un seul soupir de Stiles qu'il venait de manger trop épicé, bien qu'il adorait ça parce que ça lui rappelait la cuisine souvent foireuse de sa mère.

 

Alors il ne sut pas comment interpréter ce sourire forcé et n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir quand Stiles prit de nouveau la parole.

 

«Pas de problème. C'est pas grave.»

Il lui fit un léger signe de main et murmura un faible «Au revoir», presque comme s'il était intimidé par Derek, puis monta dans sa Jeep et fila.

 

Laissant le brun totalement seul sur le parking, perdu. Il récupéra son sac tombé au sol et le jeta sur son dos. Sa tête était remplie de cliché de Stiles, il ressassait cette scène et savait qu'il allait sûrement en rêver cette nuit la.

 

Mais une fois dans sa voiture, il fronça les sourcils et lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

Le garçon de ses rêves connaissait son nom. Mais par quelle magie ?

Se pourrait-il que …?

Non.

 

Stiles était le genre de nerd un peu solitaire qui connaissait tout sur tout le monde bien que le nombre de ses amis soit inférieur à celui des doigts d'une main. Scott, Allison et Isaac.

Derek ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a eut envie de grogner de jalousie en voyant les deux frères de cœur dans les bras l'un de l'autre, complices.

Il enviait Scott, de pouvoir tenir le magnifique geek qu'était Stiles dans ses bras, mais aussi l'amitié inébranlable qui liait les deux garçons.

 

Derek n'avait personne de proche, à part Peter. Et seuls les cieux savaient à quel point il pouvait être agaçant et quelque peu effrayant parfois. Pas vraiment le genre de personne qu'il avait envie d'étreindre...

 

Personne ne connaissait Derek, si ce n'est pour son rôle majeur dans l'équipe de basket du lycée et pour son physique qui semblait beaucoup plaire aux filles.

 

Ce constat arracha un soupir de désespoir au brun. Il se fichait totalement de ses greluches sans cervelle qui roulaient des hanches et agitaient leur cheveux en sa présence.

La seule paire de hanches qu'il voulait était fine et anguleuse, suivie d'un fessier rebondi qu'il rêvait de pouvoir caresser. Et c'était la coupe échevelée de Stiles qu'il adorait, éperdument indisciplinée comme si ses cheveux avaient leur propre volonté.

 

Face a lui, Derek se sentait toujours idiot, voir au même niveau que la clique de lézards qu'il avait en guise de coéquipiers. Autant dire que le quotient intellectuel ne dépassait pas celui un poulet qui se promène dans un KFC en se sentant en sécurité. Au moindre regard, il sentait un frisson paralysant prendre possession de son corps et lui ordonner de fuir la queue entre les jambes sans demander son reste.

 

Alors c'était impossible. Que Stiles connaisse Derek par autre chose que ses faits d'arme en sport.

 

Cependant le masque souriant de l'hyperactif semblait cacher une façade. Et il avait affiché cette mine à l'évocation du livre.

 

Une question saugrenue traversa l'esprit de Derek : Stiles connaissait-il le responsable de ces cadeaux étranges ?

 

Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à celle qui suivit : Et si c'était Stiles lui même l'auteur de ces deux présents grotesques ?

 

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit en secouant la tête et enclencha le moteur de sa camaro.

Quelques pompes et une bonne douche en rentrant serait la parfaite solution pour vider son cerveau et repartir de zéro le lendemain.

 

 

ooOOOoo

 

 

C'en était trop. La troisième fois que ce papier lui sauta aux yeux au creux de son casier, Derek voulut frapper la rangée de taule qui s'étalait sur tous les couloirs.

 

Il avait fait de son mieux pour oublier ses cadeaux indéchiffrable, ceux ci lui rappelant instantanément les yeux noisettes du roi de ses nuits et sa connerie du mois précédent.

 

Les deux livres étaient fourrés sous son lit, tels deux fugitifs qu'il aurait tenté de cacher. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire, et à défaut de les jeter ou de les avoir sous les yeux tous les jours, il n'avait trouvé que cette solution.

 

Mais là, c'est comme si l'auteur de ce crime voulait lui remettre le nez dans la merde et lui rappeler à quel point il était stupide et inculte.

 

C'était le troisième cadeau et cette fois ci, Derek savait déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un manuel. Sûrement sur une science qu'il n'aimait pas ou ne maîtrisait pas. Ou les deux.

 

Alors c'est appréhension qu'il avait ouvert ce paquet et se retrouvait avec manuel d'astrologie dans les mains. Il ferma les yeux et resta en apnée un moment pour se retenir de lâcher tout son souffle dans un long cris de désespoir.

Parce que, réellement ?

 

Si les deux précédents manuels étaient scientifiques et sérieux, ce dernier traitait d'un sujet que Derek avait totalement en horreur. Cela relevait totalement de la connerie et de l'absence de détermination des gens selon lui. Car pourquoi s'attarder a penser que notre signe astrologique guide notre destin plutôt que de le créer soit même ?

 

Il fut déçu, vraiment.

 

Bien qu'il eu -partiellement- oublié l'existence de ses cadeaux pour le moins bizarres, il savait que les probabilités qu'il en reçoive un autre ce jour là étaient élevées. Le même jour, juste un mois pile après le second et 2 mois après le premier. Comme si son criminel était réglé sur un calendrier, dans le soucis du détail.

 

Le 24 Août. Le 24 Septembre.

Et cette après midi là, le 24 Octobre.

Jusqu'où cela irait-il ?

 

Malgré la ponctualité de son mystérieux donneur de cadeaux, il était déçu de la nature du troisième. L'astrologie... Le niveau baissait irrémédiablement.

 

Mais il se disait qu'en refourguant ce livre a sa mère, elle lui sourirait peut être avant de le prendre dans se bras pour le remercier. Cette dernière s'extasierait devait le ramassis de débilité en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. Et cette perspective fit fleurir un sourire sur les lèvres de Derek tandis qu'il feuilletait la masse de pages en couleur remplie d'illustrations.

 

Finalement, il n'avait pas a se tracasser avec ces livres qu'on lui offrait. Il n'avait qu'a les offrir à son tour, à des gens intéressés. Pourquoi se gâcher la vie à se dire que quelqu'un tentait de l'humilier ? Il s'en fichait après tout, ce n'était que des attaques indirectes.

 

Il referma le livre et le mit dans son sac avec un souffle nouveau, une mine satisfaite et s'engagea dans les couloirs pour aller manger, jetant le papier cadeau au passage.

 

Et ce fut de loin le repas le plus étrange qu'il n'ai jamais passé.

 

Il était tranquille attablé dans son coin habituel et continuait d'explorer le livre, histoire de rire un coup de tout ce que les gens pouvaient gober tout en mangeant la merde qu'on lui servait chaque jours à la cafeteria. Mais c'était aussi une excuse pour que personne ne vienne s'asseoir à sa table pour le déranger.

 

Ce que, bien évidemment, quelqu'un fit.

 

Du coin de l’œil, il vit son oncle s'installer à coté de lui avec un énorme sourire. Ce dernier se pencha sur le livre de son neveu et un rire franchit ses lèvres.

 

«Tu t’intéresses a ce genre de stupidité maintenant ?»

Et il sentait très bien que Peter le prenait allègrement pour un con.

Comme toujours.

 

Derek releva soudainement la tête et dévisagea le frère de sa mère. Lui !?

Étais-ce son oncle le responsable des présents ? Cela pourrait tout expliquer : la connaissance de son code de casier et de ses horaires de cours, ainsi que l'envie de l'humilier et de se moquer de lui.

 

Mais Peter fronça les sourcils -une habitude familiale- et commença à manger avant de dire :

 

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?»

Puis il ajouta d'une voix amusée : «Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est moi qui t'offre ces livres chaque mois ?»

 

Il ne fallu qu'une demi-seconde au plus jeune pour fermer le livre et pousser son plateau avant d'attraper le col de Peter. Il feula contre son visage.

 

«Tu es au courant ? Tu sais qui c'est ? Comment ?»

 

Il avait beau prétendre s'en foutre, l'identité du malfaiteur l'intriguait tout de même. Il voulait savoir qui était assez dérangé pour lui offrir des livres sans jamais expliquer la raison ou bien se montrer.

 

Peter éclata de rire et se défit de la poigne de son neveu. Le sourire suffisant qu'il affichait donnait a Derek envie de lui refaire le portrait.

 

«Tu oublies qui je suis. J'ai tellement rit en voyant ton expression en ouvrant ton premier cadeau que j'ai rodé près de ton casier. Discrètement bien sur.»

 

Derek s'efforça de rester patient, il savait combien son oncle pouvait chérir ses effets de style et adorait faire le bouillir dans l'attente. Il attendit calmement qu'il veuille bien finir son assiette avant de continuer ses explications.

 

«Et je n'ai pas été déçu. Qui l'eut cru ? Un garçon si adorable et effacé...»

 

Le regard de Peter se posa dans le dos de Derek et le plus jeune le suivit, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant les orbes chocolat de Stiles fixées sur lui.

Son cerveau était en plein black out et il doutait se souvenir de son propre nom en cet instant.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rougir devant son oncle et détourna les yeux de ceux de son premier amour. Ils venaient d'échanger un regard perplexe et Derek n'arrivait pas a former une pensée correcte. Tout s’emmêlait dans son cerveau et Peter n'arrangea rien.

 

«Je l'ai vu se faufiler juste avant que tu sortes de ton entraînement de basket, le mois dernier. Il a déposé son énorme livre et a soigneusement refermé ton casier avant de filer comme un voleur.»

 

L'esprit de Derek était partagé entre une colère sourde de penser que celui dont il était follement amoureux voulait se foutre de lui, et l'idée que peut être, ces cadeaux avaient un sens au final. Car Stiles ne fait rien sans avoir de bonnes raisons. Jamais.

 

Mais il était impossible que l'hyperactif ai une quelconque raison de lui offrir des manuels étranges. Ce n'était pas du genre de Stiles de vouloir se payer la tête de quelqu'un et comme l'avait dit Peter, il était plus ou moins effacé.

 

Puis quelque chose se fraya un chemin dans les pensées embrouillés de l'adolescent. Un souvenir. Celui de Stiles sur le parking, le soir du second cadeau. Se pouvait-il..? Il l'attendait ? Pour voir sa réaction ?

Il se souvenait parfaitement du sourire forcé qui était apparu sur ses lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser. Mais peut être s'était-il trompé après tout. Peut être étais ce un sourire victorieux.

 

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais osé aller lui parler, Derek pensait connaître Stiles.

Apparemment non. Et son cœur se brisa en pensant que bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de sortir avec l'élu de son cœur, ce dernier était très loin de vouloir de lui même en tant qu'ami.

La joie qui l'avait remplie un peu plus tôt s'était effondrée comme une château de cartes.

 

C'est a ce moment que son oncle décida de lui rappeler sa présence avec un rire horripilant dont lui seul avait le secret.

 

«Le pauvre passe ses journées à te regarder, comme si tu étais la dernière pièce de son trésor perdu. Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez de se coltiner son pote stupide à la mâchoire décalée, il semblerait qu'il veuille rajouter un membre à sa meute.»

 

Et cette fois-ci, le cerveau de Derek court-circuita complètement. Est-ce que Peter était sur de ce qu'il avançait ? L'air qu'il arborait montrait qu'il avait en main un autre atout mais se délectait à l'avance de voir comment son neveu s'en sortirai tout seul. Y avait-il beaucoup de chose que son oncle lui cachait ?

 

L'adolescent n'eût pas la force de s'en empêcher et se tourna de nouveau vers Stiles.

Pour retomber sur des pupilles focalisé sur lui, une lèvre mordue dans un geste traduisant une nervosité apparente et des mains qui se trituraient. Son examen n'avait duré qu'un millième de seconde mais les deux jeunes ne se quittèrent pas du regard pour ce qui sembla être toute une vie pour le plus vieux.

 

Quand il détacha enfin ses yeux de ceux de son donneur de cadeaux, c'était le cœur battant à tout rompre et les mains tremblant légèrement.

 

Étais-ce réellement possible ? Que Stiles veuille le connaître ?

 

Il récupéra son sac et son plateau, sortit de la cafétéria le livre sous le bras et le cerveau dans les nuages, ressentant malgré lui la brûlure du regard de Stiles dans son dos.

 

Après alors vidé et rendu son plateau, il courut presque pour se cacher dans les toilettes et essayer de mettre un adjectif sur la sensation de lave coulant dans ses veines. Et tout ce qui parvint a son esprit d'adolescent énamouré fut «heureux».

Il était heureux d'apprendre que Stiles s'intéressait a lui, surtout si c'était dans le but d'être son ami et non pas de chercher à rire de son ignorance.

 

Les mains appuyées sur un lavabo, il souriait comme un débile tout en essayant de se faire a l'idée. Lui et Stiles. Amis. Et peut être plus.

 

Il ricana tout seul en songeant que ce dernier avait une manière bien singulière de lui montrer son intérêt. Des cadeaux étranges, jamais revendiqués, et des regards qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de porter.

 

Au final, a travers ces manuels, Stiles cherchait peut être a l'aider a s'améliorer et à croire en une sorte de destinée. Celle d'être ensemble.

 

Il s'ébroua avant de tomber dans la pathétique pensée guimauve et sortit des WC avec un large sourire que personne -pas même son oncle- ne réussirait à faire disparaître.

Il allait garder ses livres, les lire et aller voir Stiles pour le remercier.

 

Ça sonnait comme un bon plan.

 

 

ooOOOoo

 

A la quatrième vue de ce papier cadeau rouge foncé pailleté, Derek soupira, désespéré.

 

Il était content de voir que Stiles avait continué à lui offrir des présents mais en ce triste 24 Novembre, leur relation n'avait toujours pas évolué et ça le dérangeait.

 

Il s'était mit en tête d'aller à sa rencontre, de lui avouer savoir pour les cadeaux, de lui faire part de son envie de le connaître. Mais semaine après semaine, son courage s'effritait et il n'en restait plus rien du tout quand il fit face au cadeau du jour.

 

Un dictionnaire. Derek haussa un sourcil, grandement surpris que cela ne soit pas un manuel. Un dictionnaire ne relevait pas de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. A moins que l'hyperactif le pense bête au point de ne même pas savoir écrire...

 

Puis il vit le petit sous-titre, imprimé en italique et il sourit.

Il n'y comprenait toujours rien, mais il trouva ça amusant.

Un dictionnaire des antonymes. Que pouvait être la signification de ce livre ci ? Est ce que cela voulait dire que Derek faisait trop souvent l'amalgame entre les choses et ne savait différencier les éléments de son environnement ?

 

Il plaqua sa main sur son front et le claquement se répercuta contre le métal de son casier. Il rigola et se trouva stupide d'essayer de déchiffrer les cadeaux de Stiles. Ce dernier pouvait être tellement impulsif et extravagant qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à comprendre le sens de tout ça.

 

Il abandonna ses recherches sur le «que signifient les cadeaux de Stiles ?» et se pencha sur une question bien plus importante alors qu'il pliait le papier cadeau pour le jeter.

Quand allait-il enfin prendre son courage à deux mains et prouver qu'il était plus qu'un ado sportif et froid en allant voir Stiles ?

 

A chaque fois qu'il le voyait passer dans un couloir, son regard ne pouvait s’empêcher de le suivre. Il le détaillait de haut en bas, cherchant une seule part d'imperfection qu'il ne trouvait jamais.

 

Plus le temps passait, plus Derek bouillait d'envie de lui parler, de s'excuser d'avoir dit que son cadeau était débile lors de leur première conversation et de lui proposer de traîner avec lui.

 

Plus le temps passait et plus Derek se remplissait la tête de scenarii de sa prochaine rencontre avec Stiles. Il en rêvait même la nuit et rares étaient les fois où il ne se réveillait pas après s’être vu déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son premier amour.

 

Plus le temps passait, et plus il croisait Stiles à chaque tournant de couloir, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et ses yeux espiègles rivés sur lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il faisait exprès, comme pour lui montrer qu'il existait, qu'il était là et exercer une douce tentation sur Derek.

 

Ce dernier était plus que désespéré de pouvoir enfin refermer ses bras autour des hanches de Stiles, de lui avouer son amour au creux de l'oreille, d'embrasser la peau tendre de son cou et de …

 

Il arrêta net le court de ses pensées. C'en était trop. Il devait agir avant de passer pour un vrai pervers en ayant une érection au lycée a force de s'imaginer l'hyperactif plutôt que d'aller réellement le voir.

 

Cette fois ci, sa décision fut rapide a prendre et sa détermination indestructible.

Le 24 Décembre, un mois plus tard jour pour jour, il lui demanderait de passer Noël avec lui tout en lui offrant le plus beau cadeau que Derek possédait. La plus belle chose qu'il avait pour lui et ne devait partager avec personne. Cette chose qui le mettait autant mal a l'aise qu'elle le rendait heureux. Qui faisait éclore des papillons dans son ventre et le poussait a avancer chaque jours dans cette jungle appelée lycée.

Cette chose qu'il éprouvait pour Stiles depuis une éternité.

Son amour.

 

Il fourra le dictionnaire dans son sac et malgré le poids du livre, son sourire satisfait ne s'effaça pas. Il allait montrer a Stiles ce qu'était un Hale déterminé. Et cette perspective obnubila son esprit toute la journée.

 

Il cherchait comment il s'habillerait, quel parfum il porterait ou encore de quelle manière il allait se déclarer à Stiles.

 

Avec de grands discours peut être ? Non, l'hyperactif en perdrait le fil et s’ennuierait.

 

Romantique, avec un bouquet de roses rouges alors ? Mouais, pas sur que l'adolescent le prenne vraiment au sérieux avec ce genre de trucs.

 

Pourquoi pas tout simplement ? Avec honnêteté ? Parlant avec son cœur malgré le risque de se faire rembarrer ?

 

Oui. Il ferait comme ça. Derek opta pour l'option classique. Ne pas en faire trop. Mais être crédible quand même. Si le jeune homme se mettait a penser que le plus vieux lui jouait une farce, Derek ne sait pas comment il serait capable de réagir pour lui faire entendre raison.

Avec un baiser, peut être ?

 

Derek ne vu pas passer le reste de la journée et rentra chez lui après les cours, s'enfermant dans sa chambre pour élaborer son plan dans tous les détails.

A la seconde près.

Ça allait être parfait.

 

 

ooOOOoo

 

 

Impatient et stressé. Derek ne tenait pas en place et les seuls moments où il arrivait à rester focalisé sur quelques choses étaient quand il allait ouvrir son casier.

Mais a chaque fois c'était la même déception. Pas de papier cadeau rouge, bleu et jaune. Pas de cadeau. Et pas de Stiles.

 

Derek avait passé sa journée a arpenter le lycée, sous le regard amusé de son oncle qui devait se foutre de lui. Il avait ouvert son casier un bon demi millier de fois, mais toujours rien.

 

L'adolescent était du style sportif et portait souvent des joggings. Mais ce jour là, il voulait être beau pour sa déclaration. Il avait opté pour un slim noir et un simple débardeur blanc. Sobre mais efficace. Il voyait la façon dont certaines filles le dévisageait et espérait que Stiles ferait la même chose.

 

Mais ce dernier était comme évaporé dans l'air et Derek ne l'avait pas vu de toute la journée. C'était pas bon ! Pas bon du tout !

 

Cela signifiait-il que Stiles avait renoncé a tout intérêt pour lui ? A cause de son absence de réaction face a ses cadeaux ? Ou bien s'était-il lassé de courir après ce sportif débile qui ne comprenait rien ?

 

L'espoir de Derek fondait comme neige au soleil et il se demandait s'il avait encore une chance de rattraper les choses.

 

Alors il fit une énième fois le tour de Beacon Hills High School et demanda même a quelques élèves s'ils avaient aperçu Stiles. Mais personne ne semblait l'avoir vu, ni même le connaître. Derek soupirait en longeant un couloir, dépité, quand il entendit la voix de Peter. Il révéla le nez et sursauta presque en le voyant devant lui.

 

Son oncle haussa un sourcil amusé et se répéta :

 

«Je disais, ne sois pas trop triste, Juliette. Il semblerait que Roméo ce soit cassé la gueule en descendant des escaliers et soit rester chez lui avec une belle entorse.»

 

Il avait ponctué sa phrase avec un moue supérieure qui disait clairement «Va le voir, gros débile !»

 

Et Derek n'avait pas besoin de plus. Sans même chercher à savoir s'il avait encore cours ou pas, il prit son sac et le jeta sur son dos avant de courir sur le parking. Plus vite jamais, il enfonça et tourna sa clef, souriant au ronronnement de sa camaro.

 

Il s'en fichait qu'on le prenne pour un fou du volant et de recevoir des amendes plus tard. Tout ce qui importait a ce moment précis s'était Stiles. Stiles, Stiles et encore Stiles.

 

Et quand il se gara enfin devant la demeure des Stilinki, son cœur devait faire une course, la vitesse des pulsations lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir à tout instant.

 

Il descendit de sa voiture et rejoignit le porche de la maison. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et grogna. Il devait être horrible a regarder. Rouge de stress et d’appréhension, transpirant et les cheveux en bataille. Parfait.

 

Après un coup d’œil, il vit que la jeep de Stiles était là, mais pas la voiture de fonction du shérif. Il lâcha un soupire soulagé. Il n'aurait pas à se couvrir de honte devant le père de son premier amour.

 

Il était trop tard pour reculer et Derek ne se sentait pas de faire demi tour pour rentrer la queue entre les jambes. Avec un courage qui s'enfuyait à toute vitesse au fil des secondes, il toqua doucement a la porte.

 

Il entendit un grognement et quelqu'un qui descendait les escaliers avec grande difficulté. Derek était mort de trouille et à la fois tout excité. C'était le moment. Enfin.

 

Un sorte de fracas retentit et il crut que Stiles s'était effondré au sol mais une voix geignarde le dissuada de faire quoi que ce soit.

 

«Non mais j'te jure ! C'que j'fais pas pour ce con ! Il a intérêt a aimer, ou j'lui mets une béquille, parole de Stilinski !»

 

Derek ne comprenait rien et son cerveau trop focalisé sur sa future confession n'était pas en passe de vouloir l'aider. Il sursauta légèrement quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment , accompagnée d'un grand :

 

«Quoi ??»

 

Puis d'un léger hoquet de surprise de la part de Stiles qui rougit instantanément en voyant sur qui il venait de gueuler. Il avait l'un de ses cadeaux au papier pailleté dans les mains et quand le regard de Derek s'attarda dessus un instant, l'hyperactif le cacha dans son dos.

 

«Qu'est ce que tu veux, Derek ?» bredouilla t-il.

 

Et le brun savait qu'il pourrait pleurer et se rouler dans l'herbe rien que pour l'entendre prononcer son prénom une autre fois. Mais il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et fit ce pourquoi il était là.

 

Il tendit une main vers Stiles qui ne bougea pas et lui attrapa le bras pour dévoiler le cadeau. Il lui prit de la main et leva les yeux vers l'autre adolescent. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il osa.

 

«C'est bien moi le con dont tu parlais, non ? Je viens récupérer mon cadeau.»

 

Et Derek aurait pu jurer qu'il n'avait jamais vu Stiles aussi rouge. Il adorait ça. Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son opposé et déchira ce papier cadeau, une nouvelle fois.

 

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, perplexe mais agréablement surpris. Stiles venait de lui offrir la version illustrée d'une fable De La Fontaine. Le Loup et le Renard.

 

Il sourit et regarda l'hyperactif avec joie, et ce simple geste sembla l'aider à sortir de sa transe de honte. Stiles lui sourit a son tour et s'expliqua.

 

«Je pense que si tu es là, c'est que tu sais déjà que je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne voulais pas paraître lourd ou bien...»

 

Et il s'était arrêté, voyant les yeux écarquillés de Derek et les larmes qui les remplissaient. Derek avait cru recevoir la flèche de Cupidon en plein cœur, celle qui vous rend amoureux et vous change à jamais. Celle qui vous ravage par son infinie douceur. Celle qui vous rend débile, aveugle et sourd.

Celle qu'il avait reçu la première fois qu'il avait vu Stiles, des années auparavant.

 

Bien qu'il voulait fondre en larmes, il se retint et renifla doucement avant de demander :

 

«Tu es... ? De moi ? Mais pourquoi ?»

 

Sa question lui parut si stupide qu'il n'osa même pas regarder Stiles. Il entendit ce dernier rigoler avec légèreté.

 

«Je ne sais pas. Tu as une raison d'être amoureux de moi, toi ?»

 

Derek releva brusquement la tête et dévisagea l'hyperactif. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il était là pour avouer son amour, confesser ses sentiments. Et il se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il n'a jamais osé rêver.

 

Cette fois ci, il ne put retenir ses larmes salées de venir dévaler ses joues et mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Il était transporté de joie, plus heureux que jamais.

 

Mais Stiles le regardait avec de grands yeux, perdu. Il ne souriait plus et posa une main sur la joue de Derek.

 

«J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolé...» souffla t-il. Il soupira et continua. «Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, excuse moi.»

 

Derek posa sa main sur celle de son premier amour et resserra ses doigts autour des siens. Ce contact était déjà plus que tous que ce qu'il avait pensé pouvoir avoir. Il sourit à Stiles.

 

«Non, tu n'as rien dit de mal. C'est juste que... Je ne savais pas que mon amour pour toi était si évident. Et alors que je viens pour t'avouer mes sentiments, motivé par tous ses cadeaux étranges que tu me fais depuis des mois, tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Calmement, comme si de rien n'était.»

 

Il lâcha un rire amusé, réellement soulagé et baignant dans la douceur de la joie. Et Stiles semblait surpris qu'il ignore tout de ses sentiments.

 

«Si tu savais a quel point j'ai eu peur. Que tu me rejettes et m'avoue me trouver débile. Que tu finisses par m'éviter et te dire que je ne suis qu'un pauvre con qui prend ses rêves pour des réalités. Que tu...»

 

Et cette fois ci, ce fût son tour de se taire en voyant le visage de Stiles se rapprocher du sien. Il loucha sur ses yeux, redécouvrant leur teinte si particulière et tremblait des pieds à la tête. Ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Derek était aussi impatient qu'effrayé. Et un souffle chaud vint s'écraser sur ses lèvres.

 

«Je pensais que la Terre entière savait que mon cœur ne bat que pour Derek Hale. Moi aussi j'avais peur. Peur que tu ne me vois que comme le geek sans intérêt.»

 

A cet instant, le sourire satisfait de Stiles ravagea le cœur de Derek.

 

«Mais je les aie vu. Tous ses regards que tu me jettes. Ton attitude face a moi. Alors je me suis pris a espérer. Que tout ça était bien réel et que je ne me faisais pas des idées.»

 

Il rigola en caressant la jour de Derek du pouce, baissant les yeux sur sa bouche.

 

«Mais Peter est venu me voir. Me demandant de me sortir les doigts du cul, et de faire quelque chose pour, je cite, 'mon idiot de neveu qui semble avoir autant de merde dans les yeux que toi'. C'est a partir de la que je t'ai fais ces cadeaux.»

 

Derek fonçait les sourcils, à la fois heureux et mécontent que son oncle soit venu se mêler de ses affaires et soit aller parler a Stiles. Ce dernier semblait content de cette intervention et il n'allait pas cracher sur l'aide qui lui avait permis de se tenir là, en face de l'hyperactif.

 

Il se pencha doucement et embrassa Stiles. C'était simple. C'était une évidence.

La seconde main de son petit-ami -?- se posa dans son dos pour rapprocher leur corps et Derek sentit la chaleur envahir chaque pores de sa peau. Ça y était. Il touchait au bonheur absolu. Il se trouvait au bout des lèvres de Stiles.

 

Mais l'hyperactif brisa le baiser et s'écarta légèrement de Derek avec une mine sévère. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui n'allait pas. Se demandant si c'était trop tôt, trop rapide. Stiles le lâcha et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, apparemment en colère.

 

«Comment ça, des 'cadeaux étranges' ?» rumina t-il, vexé. «Ils sont super mes cadeaux !»

 

Et Derek ne put s'en empêcher. Il explosa de rire sous le regard désapprobateur de Stiles. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. La blague était trop grosse et l'air déçu de Stiles bien trop mignon. Derek se reprit et s'expliqua :

 

«Désolé, je ne me moque pas de toi, je te jure !»

 

Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix et poursuivi rapidement en voyant les lèvres pincées de Stiles.

«Mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soient des cadeaux habituels. Des manuels et des livres. Pas de quoi comprendre que celui que vous aimez depuis quelque chose comme toujours vous aimes aussi.»

 

Stiles sembla se détendre à l'entente de la dernière phrase mais ne perdit pas son air blessé. Il jeta un regard faussement énervé à Derek en souriant comme un beau diable.

 

«Que puis-je y faire si je suis trop subtil pour toi ?» dit-il d'un ton hautain.

 

Puis il rigola a son tour, et reprit son sérieux avant d'énumérer :

 

«Un manuel d'astronomie. Pour te montrer que nous avons la chance d'être nés sous les mêmes étoiles, sur la même planète de la même galaxie. Qui sait, j'aurai pu être un habitant de Mars et toi un pauvre Terrien. On ne se serait jamais connu.»

 

Derek sourit en comprenant que Stiles n'était pas peu fier d'avoir trouvé des raisons alambiquées pour lui offrir des livres. Mais il était touché qu'il y ai une réelle profondeur à ces cadeaux, qu'il n'avait pas juste acheté des truc en se disant que ça allait passer.

Stiles continua :

 

«Un manuel d'anatomie humaine. Celui là même que tu as osé traiter de débile devant moi. Pour que tu réalises que même physiquement, on s'accorde. Tu es plus musclé que moi, plus fort et plus athlétique. Je suis plus fin et longiligne. Nos corps sont faits pour être pressés l'un contre l'autre, imbriqués.»

 

Malgré ce qu'il disait, Stiles ne perdait pas son sérieux, ce qui décontenançait Derek qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de rougir face à de telles paroles. S'imaginer collé a l'hyperactif, sa peau contre la sienne, les doigts sur lui...

Stiles le tira de ses pensées, ne perdant pas le fil de ses explications.

 

«Un manuel d'astrologie. Parce que je suis cancer et toi verseau. Si tu avais ouvert ce livre, tu saurais que même si le défi n'est pas gagné d'avance, avec ton caractère parfois impulsif, nous sommes fait pour nous entendre.»

 

L'adolescent était surpris que Stiles connaisse son signe astrologique, lui même ni accordait pas d'importance. Il trouvait ça superflue et inutile. Mais ça lui réchauffait le cœur, son premier amour intéressait à lui au point d'en savoir plus sur lui que lui même. Un large sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

 

«Un dictionnaire des antonymes. Parce que nous sommes très différente l'un de l'autre. Moi hyperactif et toi d'un calme olympien. Toi sportif et moi nerd. Moi inconnu de tous et toi populaire. On est les deux faces d'une même pièce, on se complète. Je suis l'Hiro de ton Baymax. Tu es le Mickey de mon Ian. Diamétralement opposés, mais indispensables à l'autre.»

 

Derek n'était pas sur de vraiment comprendre les références de Stiles, mais l'idée principale, il l'avait. C'est comme si son amour l'avait étudié sous toutes les coutures, trouvant ses failles, décelant chaque aspects de son caractère. Il était ému et bouleversé. Stiles l'avait tellement bien cerné, observé. C'était comme dans l'un de ces films où tout semble possible, réalisable.

 

«Et celui que tu as dans les mains, c'est mon préféré. La version illustrée du Loup et du Renard de La Fontaine.»

 

Il attrapa le livre de Derek et l'ouvrit, montrant du doigt un magnifique loup brun qui était assis avec un air impérieux, mais qui semblait solitaire.

 

«Ça c'est toi. Le loup puissant qui règne en maître partout où il va et inspire le respect. Dont on peut sentir la force rien que par l'aura, mais qui malgré sa carapace d'Alpha souhaite faire parti d'une meute. Trouver de la compagnie. Être heureux.»

 

Son doigt glissa jusqu'à l'illustration d'un renard qui gambadait dans une forêt avec un air malicieux, la fourrure rousse détonant avec le décors verdâtre.

 

«Et ça c'est moi. Le renard agile et futé qui passe partout, sait tout et se mêle de tout. Celui que personne ne remarque et dont personne ne se souviendra, mais qui laisse pourtant une trace indélébile et indéchiffrable derrière lui. Il se croit plus intelligent que les autres, mais il veut simplement qu'on s’intéresse à lui et l’apprécie.»

 

Derek voyait très bien que Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux et ça lui arracha un sourire, lui même commençait à voir trouble de nouveau.

 

«Je retire ce que j'ai dis, Stiles. Tes cadeaux sont parfaits. Et je les adore. La signification qu'ils ont est magnifique.»

 

Et cette fois ce fût Stiles qui embrassa Derek, posant une main sur sa nuque. Il souffla contre ses lèvres :

 

«La morale de la fable c'est que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer d'être ce qu'on est pas et de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. Se remplir la tête d'illusions ne mène a rien. Il faut s'accepter, accepter ce qu'on aime et franchir le pas pour l'obtenir. Alors...»

 

Derek avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, impatient de savoir la suite, que Stiles mette fin au suspens. Il était accroché a ses lèvres, guettant les prochains mots qui s'en échapperaient.

 

«J'abandonne le masque. Je laisse tomber les apparences et je franchis les barrières que je m'étais imposé tout seul. Parce que je te veux. Parce que je t'aime. Alors, Derek, me feras-tu l'honneur d'être mon petit-ami et de fêter Noël avec moi ?»

 

* * *

 

Stiles était assis sur le canapé, feuilletant un magazine sans intérêt. Après un soupire, il le balança sur la table basse et se leva pour aller se chercher un vrai livre. Un manuel de psychologie cognitive. Il l'ouvrit, commençant a relire ce qu'il avait déjà lu des centaines de fois, tout en allant dans la cuisine. L'habitude prenait possession de son corps et il ouvrit un placard, tâtonnant à l'intérieur pour trouver sa boite de biscuits préférés.

 

Mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur une petite boite. Il fronça les sourcils -une sale habitude hérité d'on ne sait où- et ferma son livre. Il sortit la boite qui n'était pas plus grande que sa paume, l'étudiant pour comprendre sa présence dans ce placard.

 

«Tu as remarqué le papier ? » résonna une voix dans son dos.

 

Stiles sursauta et se retourna avant d'afficher une mine un peu perplexe. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la boite qui était emballée dans une sorte de papier cadeau. Rouge foncé pailleté de bleu et jaune. Il sourit et leva le nez vers Derek en attendant une explication.

 

«Si tu savais combien j'ai galéré a retrouver le même qu'autrefois. J'ai failli perdre patience. Mais...»

 

Derek fit un geste à Stiles, lui intimant d'ouvrir son cadeau. L'hyperactif ne se le fit pas répéter et déchira le papier et se trouva avec un écrin noir dans les mains. Son souffle se coupa et il riva son regard sur son petit-ami qui avait présent un genou a terre.

 

«Je ne suis peu être pas aussi subtil que toi. Peut être que tu aurais préféré que je t'offre un catalogue de destination de voyage de noces ou un guide de survie pour couple marié à la place. Mais je suis moi, tu es toi.»

 

Les yeux de Stiles étaient déjà remplis de larmes et il serrait l'écrin contre sa poitrine, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Il avait l'impression de ne vivre que pour les mots qui allaient franchir les lèvres de Derek.

 

«Alors, plutôt que d'être les deux hémisphères d'un même planète, que dirais-tu de fonder le monde avec moi ? Stiles, veux-tu m'épouser et faire taire le lycéen que j'étais, celui qui se voyait finir seul alors qu'il partage sa vie avec l'homme de ses rêves depuis maintenant 7 ans ?»

 

Et comme si la seule réserve d'air de Stiles se trouvait contre la bouche de Derek, il vint l'embrasser, tombant a genoux en face de lui. Les larmes déferlaient sur ses joues et il entoura le coup de son futur mari de ses bras. C'était simple.

 

C'était une évidence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Références :  
> Hiro et Baymax sont des personnages des Nouveaux Héros (Big Hero 6).  
> Mickey et Ian sont des personnages de Shameless.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
> Je remercie mon amie et bêta-lectrice Pouet pour son aide ! 
> 
> Kroko.


End file.
